The Tragic Tale of Molly Weasley
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Molly was heartbroken when Lorcan broke up with her. So she builds herself a shelter of lies, to hide under, so no one can see her broken heart. But, if you build yourself a house of lies it'll all come crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

Lorcan broke up with me.

I don't know why.

Why would anyone in their right mind break up with _me? _

I'm pretty.

I'm smart.

I'm kind.

He's probably just confused.

Or sick.

Or was forced to.

Or is under the Imperius curse!

That's it.

He's under a curse.

I slip on my jacket and my boots and sip some more of my coffee.

Ahh.

Relaxing.

Just what I needed.

I grab some floo powder and hastily shove some of my notebooks into my bag.

"Ministry of Magic, London, England!" I say clearly, dropping a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepping into the emerald flames. They surround me and suddenly I'm spinning quickly past lots of fireplaces. My head hurts as I spin for longer and longer. I live in Roath, Cardiff, Wales, which is extremely far away from London. Technically, I live in a different country. But, father put in a good word for me and because I live so close I'm allowed to work at the English Ministry of Magic AND the Welsh Ministry of Magic.

I arrive after four minutes of spinning in the Ministry of Magic. I try to stay upright as I stumble through work. I go straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss, but where am I needed?" I demand. The girl looks up at me with a glare consuming her face.

I realise I've just made one big mistake.

It's Tessa Smith. She's just been released from Azkaban, and I guess they made her work here so they could keep an eye on her. She went to Durmstrang for her fifth, sixth and seventh year because Hogwarts threw her out. She was on the bad side in the war and nearly everybody hates her.

"Name?" She asks me bluntly. I can tell I got on her nerves.

"Molly Weasley," I hiss, "The second,"

"Miss Dunbar is holding a meeting in ten minutes," Tessa tells me, "You have to be there,"

"Thank you!" I snap. I run off to find my assistant, Duggen McLaggen. I run into him and he looks like he's been asleep for hours.

"Dug, which room is Dunbar's meeting in?" I demand. He opens one eye and surveys me.

"Meetin' room three," He mumbles when he's sure it's me. I give a small huff and stalk off.

Soon I run into Darcy Dunbar, a half – blood who was in Hufflepuff and was in the year above me.

"Darcy," I say formally. She smiles at me in the same way she smiles at everyone.  
"Why, good morning, Molly," She smiles, "How are you?"

Bad, I want to tell her. Terrible since Lorcan broke up with me.

"Great," I lie, making a big fake smile. She doesn't seem to notice. "You too?"  
"Never better," She smiles extending her ring finger. I see a shiny diamond engagement ring on it. "My boyfriend proposed to me last night at dinner! I was so surprised," She doesn't seem to notice my impatience, either, "We were having dinner with my family, and he popped the question! What could I do but say yes?" She admires the sparkling ring on her finger.

"Great for you, Darcy," I say, tapping my foot impatiently, "But I've got somewhere to be right now,"  
"Of course you do, poor thing," She gives me a pitiful smile, "Buh bye!"  
Buh – bite me! She seems to be floating on air, so I don't make the remark I usually would. I pull my wand out and hurry towards the elevator.

I get in just in time. I'm stuck with Darcy, who works in the Magical Creatures Rights and Welfare Department my Aunt Hermione started, Dug, or Duggen, my assistant (need I say more?) and my cousin, Rose, who works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, more specifically in the International Trading Standards Body.

"Hello, Rose," I say to my twenty – three year old cousin. She glances briefly my way.

"Hello, Molly," She replies. She continues to chat to Darcy, which I must say, annoys me.

"How are you and Scorpius going?" I press. She glares at me.

"Fine," She replies coldly. I roll my eyes at her absolute stupidity. I turn to Dug.

"Are we nearly there?" I ask. He gives me a slow nod.

**DING!**

I push my way out into the hallway. Rose has just enough time to give me one withering look before the elevator speeds away. I spin my maple and unicorn hair wand around in my hand restlessly. I hand my notebooks and my clipboard to Dug and I walk slowly to meeting room three and I pause outside a door.  
"Is this it?" I ask him. He nods and I smile the tiniest bit.

It's the first time I've even given a remote real smile since Lorcan and I broke up.

I grin even harder. Lucy's barricaded herself in her house for days on end.

I'm Dealing With It.

You see, Lucy was in a relationship with Lorcan too.

He cheated on me.

He said it was forced, that she threw herself onto him.

Lucy told me it was more real than Lorcan and I would ever be.

What nonsense.

Absolute nonsense.

We walk into the meeting room and take our seats at the long wooden table. I sit down next to Fay Dunbar, the Minister for Magic. I'm the Junior Undersecretary to The Minister, so I sit next to her, and Dug sits next to me.

Great.

Fay begins to ramble, the way Aunt Hermione said she once rambled about Quidditch.

She would know. Aunt Hermione shared a dormitory with Fay once.

Dug is taking down notes for me, as always. I smile fondly at him. He's sort of like a pet, you know? He grows on you.

Dug doesn't notice my smile and keeps writing down notes. Boy, does his hand write fast.

And to think Roxanne told me he was a 'hopeless case'.

I don't think so, thank you very much.**  
**I pay no attention until Fay says my name.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley, your wand needs to be weighed, as that is the procedure for every three months," She informs me. I nod and hand over my wand. She gives me a sweet smile that looks so much like Darcy's.

Maybe that's because she's Darcy's mother.

Ah, yes, the tragic case of Fay Dunbar.

You see, she married Neville Longbottom in 2000, and soon became pregnant. Neville didn't want a child and they had a big spat over it. They divorced and Darcy was born on May 12, 2001, just after they divorced. Fay, heartbroken, threw herself into her work and never married again, and gave Darcy her last name. Neville, however, remarried Hannah Abbott and they had Frank and Alice, the ones who are Lucy's age, and a girl called Pomona, who came early 2008.

Every thinks it's so tragic.

I think it's damn life.


	2. Chapter 2

I can relax. Sort of. I've finished all of my paperwork, read all of my manuals. I'm done. I can relax, finally.

Until I can't.

Dug strolls in, his brown hair flopping nervously. He fidgets with his lumpy fingers, chewing on his lip in a fast pace. His brown eyes dart nervously around my office, looking at anything but _me_.

"Miss Weasley," He grunts. I glare at him.

"What, Dug?" He glares at me, and I laugh humourlessly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is _Mr Duggen Mc-Bloody-Laggen _okay with you?"  
"My full name isn't even Duggen, you bitch," He points out, "It's Douglas,"  
"I fail to care," I retort. He rolls his eyes and gives me the rude finger.

"I'm your assistant. You should know my bloody name," He slurs. I wave my right hand at him dismissively.

"You're drunk," I say bluntly, "Now get the hell out of my office," I toss my short red curls around my shoulders attractively. _Not _that I'm trying to be attractive. Well, not to him, anyways.  
"No way, bi-itchy-itch!" He retorts, "You're a slut," He promptly droops his eyes and stifles a yawn.

"Great," I give him my biggest fake smile, and sarcasm drips off my words. "What the _hell_?" He hisses. Only he doesn't say hell, if you know what I mean. His eyes widen again, blinking heavily as if I'd woken him up from a long slumber. He wishes.

"You are so drunk," I decide. I know what you're thinking; I'm just getting him off the job early so I could go home. Guess what, bitches? You're right! As a matter of fact, I have a massage appointment at two, and there is no way in hell I'm missing that. Seriously, I need it. My head hurts, my heart hurts, and my boyfriend broke up with me. Give me a break.

"I'm not!" He slurs defensively.

"Your nose is growing, Pinocchio!" I growl, "Now get the fuck home!" I have to give myself a self-satisfied smirk. _Very _good use of muggles terms. My Grandfather would be so proud.  
"Bitch!" Dug grumbles. I poke my tongue out at him and he leaves.

Ah. It's good when your office isn't infested with drug addicts. Quite relaxing, actually.

I know he'll start rumours, but I'm really not too worried. I know the kind, 'Oh, Molly is such a bitch,' and 'Oh, Molly really needs to pull her fucking head in,'. I heard them all through Hogwarts. They don't really phase my now, but I know they certainly won't get me any friends. Same deal at Hogwarts.

Oh well. Good thing I'm not living to make friends. That'd be a real shame.


End file.
